Anytime
by namibami007
Summary: Namine likes Roxas, Hayner's her BFF, Roxas likes Namine but is dating Olette, who likes Hayner, but Hayner likes Namine and what's this? Namine likes Hayner? Figure it out for yourself. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kingdom Hearts. Not even my name, Nami. Everyone but my parents calls me Nami and my sister Kai. But anyway, this is my first story, so if you review please be nice. Thank you.**

**ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV and bold and italicHayner's POV.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Numuri Namine. I am 5'6" and in my sophmore year at Twilight Hights. I love to draw and play piano. I sing sometimes, when I think nobody's listening. I'm in Science class right now, the most boring subject God invented. I heard a quiet giggle behind me and I stiffened up, knowing perfectly well who it was._

_Being around him takes my breath away. He's just...perfect. Just knowing he's behind me, laughing silently with Sora makes me want to turn around and hug him. _

_Do you even know who I'm talking about, Diary? I'm talking about Tanaka Roxas. The brother of Tanaka Sora, the boy who saved the world as we know it. Nobody knows exactly how he did it, and he's not telling anyone but Kinjo Riku and my sister, Numuri Kairi, his best friends. And I'm pretty sure Sora and Kai want to be more than just friends. Poor Riku; he likes Kai, a lot._

_But Roxas, the angel sitting in the seat directly behind me, is already taken by Yoshida Olette. She's so pretty, with layered brown hair and perfect green eyes, always clad in her signature color; orange. I'm just an average blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who wears nothing but white dresses and keeps her hair down and un-stylish. Even Kai, who's my twin, is better-looking than I; with her vivid red hair and ocean blue eyes. Her normal pink dress isn't taking a break today, and her hair is, surprisingly, pulled back into a long ponytail._

_Enough about us girls, and now to tell you all about the boys. Sit down, Diary, this may take awhile. Sora, with hair that defies all laws of gravity, didn't brush his hair today, and, wow, could you ever tell. Riku, on the other hand, is one of the best-looking guys I've ever met. He's got slick silver hair and aqua eyes his girlfriend, Kondo Selphie, nearly faints over. Sasaki Hayner is just...the best. He's cool, funny, and my personal best friend, after Roxas and Olette introduced me to him. Osaka Pence is good with computers and always wears this stupid red jersey._

_And Roxas. How do I begin to describe Roxas? Well, his hair, not quite as spiky as his twin's, was blond, unlike the brunette Sora, but their perfect eyes were the same. Clear, blue...gorgeous. And his get-up, a small white jacket with beige pants and a strange necklace, was to die for. _

_I wish he was mine. I haven't voiced this hope to anyone, not even Hayner or Kai, the only two people I trust with anything._

_Oops, the bell just rang! I'll write later, Diary._

_Love Always, Namine _

As I ran out of the classroom to lunch, I thought about how I aquired the diary. Kai always has a diary in her room, always pink or purple with flowers or stars all over it, but she didn't want the one I have, because it's white and pale blue, my personal favourite colors, and doesn't have a lock. The diary not having a lock makes me sort of nervous, and that's why I brought it to school today, which she advised against after giving it to me yesterday.

I shrugged inside my mind. What's the worst that could happen?

I walked quickly into the cafeteria, trying not to draw too much attention to myself as I bought my lunch and sat at my usual table. Within seconds of me sitting down, Hayner plopped down beside me and forced a smile.

"Hey Nami. What's going on?" he asked as he ate his sandwich. I took a bite of my red apple...why is it red? I always only get green apples, red is too strong a taste and color. But it was surprisingly delicious. I shrugged again and took another bite before answering the blond boy in front of me.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Where're Pence and Olette?" I wanted to steer the conversation away from myself.

"Pence is home sick, he has the flu, and Olette-" he pointed over his shoulder and snorted in digust. "Is with _Roxas_ again." I could hear the anger half-concealed in his voice. Pence, Olette and Hayner were like brothers and sister, but then Olette started dating Roxas, and spent every spare minute with him. Hayner couldn't stand losing her. He was the protective older brother, and now she didn't want him around. I knew he had every right to be mad at Roxas. I looked at him closely.

"You really miss her, don't you?" he sighed in defeat and hung his head, pushing away his tray.

"Yes, I do. Thank God you're around, Nami, or I'd go crazy." he smiled at me, a genuine smile was hard to find on Hayner nowadays. I couldn't help but smile back, and I blushed when I heard the usual whispers as I went back to my yogurt.

"Are they dating?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks like it!"

"They're always around each other!"

"Aww, it's so cute!" I saw Hayner fake-gag at these comments, but he was used to it. It had happened with Olette, too, but I still wasn't used to having a guy friend, let alone having people thinking I have a boyfriend. I laughed without humor and ate the rest of my yogurt, throwing out my meatloaf sandwich and waiting for Hayner to finsh his chocolate milk.

When he was done, we still had ten minutes to kill, so we went outside and breathed in the crisp autumn air. I just stood there for a few moments, taking in the breathtaking beauty around us.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a voice say behind us. I turned around slowly to see Nagano Seifer, standing there looking at, not the leaves, but me. Hayner whipped around and held up a fist.

"If I were you, Seifer, I'd leave. Now. Before I punch you." he held up his fist to emphasize his point. Seifer just laughed.

"I didn't know she was yours, Hayner. Sure, I'll back off, but the only way I'll leave her alone is if you kiss her, and prove I have no right to ask her out." he smirked as Hayner's face went pale.

"Uh...wha-what?" he stammered, dropping his fist.

"You heard me. Kiss her. Or let me through to ask this beautiful lady to the dance next Friday."

"Um...uh..." the bell rang, which Hayner and I quickly took advantage of and sprinted into the school before Seifer could stop us. "Saved by the bell," Hayner commented as we weaved through the crowd of people to Art, the next subject and the only one we had together.

When we walked in the door the whispers started up again, but we ignored them and sat down in our usual seats.

"Now, class, I must say, the paintings I assigned you yesterday aren't that great. In fact, they absolutely stink. There is one painting, however, that was so good, the art gallery has offered to pay 100$ to buy." Mr. Suzuki paused dramatically. Everyone gasped and started whispering. I quivered slightly. Art was my best subject. I already forgot what I had painted, I never keep track, the picture creates itself. Mr. Suzuki held up a painting I recognized as m own, but I couldn't tell from the back row, where Hayner and I were, exactly what it was. "Everyone, come up here to look at Miss Numuri's beautiful painting."

Hayner and I shot out of our seats to go look at it. He got there before me and let out a low whistle.

"Wow, Nami. Thanks." Confused, I managed to get to the front of the crowd and see my painting. Wow. It really was beautiful. I felt a surge of pride as I saw every little detail.

The painting was of Hayner, looking angrily at Olette and Roxas, who were walking hand-in-hand, Olette was wearing a shirt that said Heart-Breaker. I was holding a heart in my hand and giving it back to Hayner. The words above the drawing were 'I'll mend your broken heart. I'll always be here for you. All you have to do is call.' Olette's eyes widened and she looked up at Hayner, than back down to the painting, and up at Hayner again. Roxas just stared at the picture, and slowly looked up at me, surprised.

Hayner gave me a hug, which I returned. 'Thank you. I'll always be here too." he whispered in my ear. When he pulled away, his eyes looked a bit misty, and I whispered back something he had said to me many times when I tried to tell him he was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"Hey, no chick-flick moments." He laughed and smiled at me.

And I knew right then I would never sell that painting.

Ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wasn't paying attention in Art class, I never do, until Mr. Suzuki mentioned Namine and her painting. I quickly got up to go look at it.**

**I was shocked. Amazed. It was marvelous, and I stared at it for a long time before looking up at Namine, who had a giant smile on her face. That was rare. She was very reserved, and therefore didn't smile in front of a lot of people. **

**I watched out of the corner of my eye Olette's face, her eyes round as dinner plates, look up at Hayner. I saw Hayner hug Namine, and I felt a stab of jealousy. I shook myself. I had started going out with Olette to get my mind off of Namine. And, as hard as it had been, I had accomplished it. Until now. **

**I heard Hayner say softly 'Thank you. I'll always be here too.' and Namine had replied, with her perfect eyes misting up 'Hey, no chick-flick moments.' and they both laughed.**

**"Mr. Suzuki," Namine looked up at the teacher. "I'm not going to sell it. I could never sell it."**

**"That's perfectly okay, Miss Numuri. Here. Take it home." he handed her the painting, which she took gratefully, and Hayner and Namine looked at at he hugged her again, quickly this time, with no tears or words exchanged. A simple hug between friends. **

**And I smiled knowing that's all they ever would be.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**It was so nice of Namine to paint that. I already knew she'd always be there for me, but seeing it like that, was just too much. I almost cried, it was just so nice of her to let me know she'd be my friend through thick and thin. Unlike Olette, who, I had noticed with satisfaction, was shocked, realizing how she had treated me.**_

_**Or maybe she was shocked because her t-shirt said Heart-Breaker...who knows.**_

_**"Want to come over to my house?" Namine asked after school.**_

_**"Sure," I said amid giggles and whispers. God, I wish they would just leave us alone. We walked to her house, a humble brick bungalow with many flowers in the garden, though winter was coming soon, Kairi hadn't taken them out yet.**_

_**Namine lived with Kairi and their older sister, Rikku. Their parents had died in a plane crash some time ago. And now all they had was each other and the pets. Rikku had a parrot and a black mouse, Kairi had a pug and a canary, and Namine had a fuzzy white cat, who had at least four kittens.**_

_**"So what do you want to do?" I asked her and she shrugged. **_

_**"Want to play Mario Kart?" I grinned. I rocked at that game.**_

_**"Sure."**_

__

_**Apparently she rocked, too. Because she kicked my ass, her in first, me in fourth.**_

_**"Okay, okay, you won." she smiled triumphantly. **_

_**"Yep! Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" she beat me to the kitchen and had her head in the fridge when I got to the room. "Hmmm...want some Cheerios?" **_

_**"Sounds good." she pulled out the milk and Cheerios as I got the bowls and spoons. We sat in a comfortable silence, eating the cereal. **_

_**Kairi then walked in the door, making a big fuss by slamming the door closed, shaking the cold from her slim figure, and shouting "I'm ho-ome!" I crossed my eyes at Namine, causing her to laugh.**_

_**Kairi turned around and smiled at us. "Hi Hayner! What brings you here?"**_

_**"Your kick-ass-Mario-Kart-playing twin sister." she looked taken aback but quickly shook it off.**_

_**"Okay then...well, Sora's coming over, so go up to Nami's room or something." Namine put the dishes in the sink and started waking down the hall, but I just looked at Kairi, puzzled.**_

_**"Sora and Riku are coming over? Why do I have to leave?" Namine pulled me into her room and shut the door.**_

**_"Hanyer, Riku is not coming over. _Sora_ is coming over. Kairi and Sora are dating, okay?" My realiztion face must've been pretty funny, because she giggled._**

_**"Huh." My cell phone rang. "Hello?"**_

_**"Hi, Hayner! It's Mom!"**_

_**"Hi, Mom."**_

_**"Just called to tell you it's time for dinner, so come home, wherever you are!"**_

_**"I'm at Namine's."**_

_**"Ohhh...well, kiss her goodbye and come on home. Love you, bye!"**_

_**"Mom-" she had already hung up. I sighed. "Nami, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."**_

_**"What's tomorrow?"**_

_**"Kareoke, remember? See you tomorrow!" and I ran out of the house, grabbing my backpack and jacket on the way. Another person who thought we were dating.**_

_**God, was I that obvious?**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N: Please review if you liked. Hopefully I will update within the next 3 days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! And I'm _so_ sorry I took so long to update, but my sister was always hogging it. And then she broke it. o.O Yeah...anyway, please review and try to be nice! Flames _are_ accepted, but not appreciated, if that made sense. :)**

**ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV and bold and italicHayner's POV.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_My second entry and I already don't know what to write! Well, Hayner came over today and I beat him _so bad_ at Mario Kart! He's the only one I can act stupid and immature around. I guess you could say I love him! (As a friend of course, Roxas is the love that couples share to me) But they're both awesome._

_I'm hungry. Hee hee. That probably sounded really random. But I am! So I'll get a snack and I'll be right back! (HAHA THAT RHYMED!)_

_Oh. My. Dear. Lord. Kairi and Sora were making out on our couch! And to think, I sit on that! Well, I have now officially lost my appetite! _

_Oh god, now my stomach feels ever queasier! I just remembered! (...K...a...r...e...o...k...e...) It's the root of all evil! Hayner drags me along every Saturday. We never actually _sing_, but we watch, and man, do some of those people suck with a capital S-U-C-K! Maybe I can talk him out of it. _

_Love Always, Namine_

I picked up my light blue cell phone and dialed Hayner's number. When someone answered all I heard for a few seconds was his huge family shrieking and generally just making noise. I winced. God, he needs a cell phone.

"'Ello?" I heard a young voice.

"Hi, Alice! Is Hayner home yet?"

"Y'ah! HAYN'A!" I heard his sister scream through their house.

"Wha' d'ya want?" I could hear Hayner shout back. I giggled. He talked funny at home.

"PHO-ONE! IT'S YOUR GAL'FRIEND!" Hayner snatched the phone away from Alice while hissing;

"She is _not_ my girlfriend! Hello?"

"Hey!" I flopped down on my bed.

"Hey, Nami," I could hear his brothers and sisters in the background, shouting 'Oooooh! Nami!' and 'Hayner's got a girl-friend! Hayner's got a girl-friend!' Don't get me wrong, it bothered me, but I didn't let it show in my voice. "What's up?"

"Can I, like, _not_ go to Kareoke? Please?" I held my breath and crossed my fingers, waiting for an answer.

"Just because you said please...no."

"Wh-what?" I spluttered. Usually he just let me stay home. What was so special about tomorrow?

"And just so you know, for trying to get out of it, you have to _sing_." Now my mouth was wide open. Where was Hayner? The guy who could let anything slide?

"But-"

"You said you'd always be here for me! I need you to come with me tomorrow!" I groaned. He was pulling a guilt trip.

"Fine. And I'll sing. But," I smiled mischeiviously. "You gotta get Roxas to come."

_**"You gotta get Roxas to come." I almost cried saying yes, I promised I'd get him there. **_

_**I hung up and sunk down on the bunk bed my brother, Tidus, and I shared. I fell asleep, and when my mom, Larxene, threw a blanket over me and I would turn in my slumber, she would gasp slightly and wipe the tears, still, unmoving, on my face.**_

**"Will you come to Kareoke with me tomorrow, Rox?" I was surprised that Hayner was even talking to me. So surprised, in fact, that I didn't even consider what might happen.**

**"Sure, why not?" **

**Now that that night is past me, I can tell you _exactly_ why not. Why I shouldn't have gone with Hayner and ruined my whole life in one night. Sometimes I wish I could take it all back...**

**A/N: What do you think? I know, short, ecspecially the parts about Hayner and Roxas, but I'm slightly proud of my newest chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own NADA!!!**

**A/N: Thanx people for reviewing! Again, flames are accpeted but not appreciated.**

**ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV and bold and italicHayner's POV.**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is...evil, disgusting, horrible...KAREOKE!!! Urgh. Oh well, Roxas's coming, so everything should be fine. _

_Hayner's being really cold to me lately, since I asked if Roxas could come to Kareoke with us. I think he thinnks he'll lose me to Roxas, just like he lost Olette. But that will never happen! I'll be his best friend even if I get a boyfriend._

_Urgh. Kareoke. Urgh. _

_I better start getting ready, I've got to shower, eat, get dressed and pool all of my courage togeher so I can sing. And kareoke starts in 3 hours, so...bye!_

_Love Always, Namine_

I threw my diary down and grabbed a towel. While I was in the shower, all I could think about was what song I would sing. One stood out in my mind, one that would tell Hayner that no matter what I would be his friend.

"I can be the one that can make it alright..."

Now...what to wear...

I stood in front of my closet, trying to find a subtle outfit, one that wouldn't make anyone stare, but would catch Roxas's attention.

I finally picked out a blue shirt, the same color as my eyes; it had one long sleeve and one short. I paired it with some white bell-bottoms and my usual blue sandals. What can I say, I like vintage. I put my hair in the same fancy updo Kai put in her hair for 8th grade graduation, and I pinned a white and blue flower in my blonde tresses.

I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked pretty good!

"Needs makeup." I turned around to see Kai, scrutionizing my outfit. She came over and pushed me down on the bed.

She reached under my bed for the small makeup kit I kept there and pulled out some sparkly blue eyeshadow and some light pink blush and lip gloss. Kai applied the makeup carefully, and when she was done she brought me to the mirror.

I gaped. I was beautiful! Wait until Hayner sees _this_! He won't believe it's me! And Roxas...He'll love it, and he'll ask me out, and he'll take away my first kiss...and we'll live happily ever after.

If only I knew then that when I thought 'happily ever after', it really meant 'disaster'.

**_"Like it?" I turned to see Nami, standing there looking absolutely gorgeous._**

_**"I...waaa?" I gaped at her and she blushed a little and giggled.**_

_**"Kai helped me with the makeup. Ready?"**_

_**"Umm...yeah..." I was going to sing too. I was going to tell Nami how I felt, in a song. I took Nami's arm in my own and walked to The Papou Place with her, chatting and laughing the whole way. **_

_**I heard the whispers. i knew she heard them too, because she blushed and let go of my arm, avoiding my questioning gaze.**_

_**Was it ever a 'relief' when Roxas showed up. We each took a seat and watched Selphie and Riku sing 'My Hips Don't Lie'. I must admit, they were alright.**_

_**Too soon, it was Nami's turn. I squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly as she took a deep breath and walked up, amid surprise from our fellow friends and classmates.**_

_**"Hi," I heard a feminine voice behind us. We spun around to have Olette jump up and hug Roxas. **_

_**"Hey, glad you could make it," he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I cleared my throat.**_

_**"Let's listen to Nami, okay?" they both nodded and turned their attention to the nervous teenage girl waiting shakily for Cid, the DJ, to find her song. Suddenly, I heard a male voice.**_

_**"Give it up for Numari Namine!" applause rang throughout the club as Nami smiled weakly and lifted the microphone.**_

_**"This song is dedicated to my best friend, Sasaki Hayner." I gave her the thumbs up and smiled. She took another deep breath and nodded to Cid. Unfamiliar music played softly through The Papou Place.**_

**_"Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on," Her soft and gentle voice flowed out, capturing everyone's attention. "Just hod on to my love, and I'll help you be strong...But you're so afraid to lose, and baby, I can't reach your heart, I can't face this world, that's keeping us apart...When I can be the one to show you everything you missed before, just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more...Let you know...Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side! Just let me be the one I can make it alright! Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart...I can make it alright..."_**

**As Namine finished, I couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful, she sang gorgeously, but she sang that song to Hayner. She must like him. **

**Cid cleared his throat for attention, but the buzz about Nami was too loud. "Next up is...well, what a coincidence! Next up is Sasaki Hayner!" Everyone clapped and cheered. I gritted my teeth as my former best friend hugged Nami on his way to the stage. **

**"Hey, hey!" He yelled to the audience. They cheered again. "This one's dedicated to Nami, about Roxas." I was confsed.**

_"Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why 

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why 

_  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know..."_ **Hayner was a decent singer, I thought. He held up his hand for a high-five when he reached me, which I returned gratefully. Maybe we could put the girl problems aside and just...be friends again. That song just solved all my prblems. Nami liked me, but Hayner thought she didn't.**

**Nami looked at Hayner weird as he hugged Olette. I thought it might be because Hayner just...WAIT A MINUTE!!! HAYNER JUST ADMITTED HE LOVED NAMI! Uh-oh.**

**The rest of the night was great. Nami was quiet most of the time, but I didn't care. She was there, that was enough. Kai hugged Nami as she was leaving with Sora and told her sister to be careful. **

**If only Nami had listened to her.**

**A/N: Oooh...CLIFFIE! RnR please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NADA!!!!!!**

**A/N: Enjoy! RnR**

**ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV and bold and italicHayner's POV.**

_**Chapter 4:**_

Oh. My. God. I actually sung!

But enough about that. WHAT THE HELL? HAYNER LIKES ME? SINCE WHEN? Okay, MAYBE I'm overreacting just a little. We can still be friends, right?

"Be careful," Kai whispered in my ear. I smiled and told her I would.

"So, Nami, what do you wanna do now?" Hayner smiled at me, the special smile he saved just for me.

I shrugged. "Let's go for a walk in the park." He nodded and linked arms with me and Olette.

"Come, my ladies! To the park!"

"What about me?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I already mentioned you. In the ladies part. Now, come on! Race ya!" The boys sped ahead as Olette and I walked slowly behind them, breathing in the crisp night air.

"You're a beautiful singer." Olette's voice broke the silence. I laughed without humor.

"You're a beautiful woman," She turned her surprised emerald eyes on me. "I wish I looked like you. Then maybe Roxas would notice me." She stopped walking and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're gorgeous. I'm happy with my looks, as are Kai, Selphie and Yuffie. Now why can't you be happy with yours?" I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm gonna go catch up with the guys, okay? I'll bring them back here. Either stay or walk."

"I'm probably gonna just walk slowly, make you guys' trip back shorter." I smiled, and she winked and ran off into the darkness.

I shivered and started walking, humming 'Everything You Want', the song Hayner sung to me. Did I like him back?

Well, of course I did. Just not in that way. Maybe we can give it a try, though. After all, I've been told the best way to get a guy to notice you is to make him jealous! I smiled widely and was about to start running when a hand was clasped over my mouth. I tried to scream, but the noise was muffled against the strong hand.

"Scream and you're dead," I heard a low voice hiss in my ear. I felt a tear roll down my face as the person blindfolded and gagged me, then they tied me up and threw me in a vehicle of some sort.

I managed to get the binds undone, and I took off the gag, but not the blindfold. I didn't want to see whoever was trying to take me away.

I quietly rolled down the window and screamed as loud as I could out it.

_**"Okay, you beat me!" Roxas threw his hands up in the air, panting. Olette came running up.**_

_**"Hey, let's go back and get Nami," I looked at her.**_

_**"You left Nami back there, ALONE!?!?" I yelled at the brunette. She nodded.**_

_**I ran as fast as I could back to the spot Olette had came from, Roxas hot on my heels. **_

_**But when we got there all we saw was a black car speeding down the street. One of the back windows rolled down.**_

_**And a deadly scream peirced the quiet night.**_

**A/N: No Roxas POV in this one, nope, nope! This chapter's short, but I like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ohmigosh I'm sorry it took so long to update, but, you know...school and everything...ANYWAY! RnR...ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV and bold and italicHayner's POV.**

**OH! And for this chapter, Olette shall be in it too! She is UNDERLINED!!! YAY!!!**

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Oh. My. God. **

**Namine is _in_ that car! Ohmigosh...not good! **

**I started fiddling with my hands as Olette's eyes brimmed with tears.**

**"Oh gosh! This is all my fault!" She screamed to the sky, as though she was telling God himself. She _was_ very religious, after all. "I shouldn't have left her by herself! Blame me, my dear Lord, and punish me for my sin!" Yep. She's screaming at God. Just perfect.**

**"No, it's _our_ fault," I cut in, choking a little on my words. "We shouldn't have ran off." **

**Hayner spun around to glare at us, and I was surprised to see tears flowing freely down his depressed face. "Look, guys, blaming ourselves isn't going to help Nami," I felt a pang of jealousy and resentment that Hayner could call her that, though nobody else thought that such a beautiful name like Namine should be shortened. "Now, let's work together and try to figure this out. Okay?" Olette and I nodded.**

**"Hayner, maybe we should-"**

**"No time for much," he cut her off. "Olette, go to the nearest public place and call the police. Roxas, go find Kai and tell her."**

**"And you?" I dared. Hayner looked me in the eye and got a look in his eyes that I quickly recognised as partially determination, partially fear. And maybe love was thrown in there somewhere...**

**"I'm going to look for Nami."**

The absurdity of what Hayner had just suggested made my mouth drop. I know that he can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be, but I had to try to talk him out of it.

"But Hayner-" I began, but stopped when I saw the look in his eye. Nothing was going to change his mind. I changed tactics. "I don't have a phone!" 

"No problamo," Hayner stooped down and thrust a blue-and-white cell phone that he picked up into my hands. I flipped it open with shaking hands, only to see a backdrop of Hayner and Namine. Hayner had his arm draped around her protectively, his other hand making a 'Rock on' sign, his brown eyes crossed and his tongue out. Namine was making a 'Peace' sign with one hand and the other was holding Hayner around the waist. She was half-smiling, half-laughing. The backdrop said 'Forever Friends'. **(A/N: And if anyone could make a drawing of that, PLEASE message me!!! I wouldn't take credit for it, I promise. That just kind of seems like a nice picture. PLEASE!!! Think about it!)** I looked up at the blond boy in the backdrop with tears in my eyes.

"It's Namine's..." I said quietly, and he nodded. I held it out to him so he could see the screen, and he let out a short laugh.

"I remember that day! That was so much fun...we went to a carnival and then went camping with Kairi, Sora, Riku and Selphie...Good times...good times..." He seemed to drift off into a pleasant memory. Roxas, noticing this, hit his arm gently.

"Well, reminscing about it isn't going to bring Namine back," he pointed out. Hayner nodded sharply and shook his head, as if to clear it.

"Right, right. C'mon, let's go!" And we ran off in our different directions. I personally didn't like the plan. I mean, we shouldn't be splitting up! But I still ran to the nearest place, a Tim Hortons, and ran inside.

I quickly punched in the numbers. "Hello? Hi. Look, I need help. My friend was just kidnapped! Blonde hair, blue eyes, around 5'2..."

**_Yeah. Great plan, Hayner. Split up. Just plain great, you fricking Einstein._**

_**I turned down a dark street. Up ahead I saw a black car. I ran towards it. Yes, it was definately the same car. I snuck around to the house the car was parked in front of.**_

_**I decided to peek in a window. I looked around slyly and saw no one. I checked the window. It was unlocked. **_

_**I quietly climbed inside and shut the window carefully. I looked around again. Still no one. I noticed a door slightly ajar, with a sliver of light coming out of it. I smirked. I knew this was dangerous, but Nami's life was at stake. I'd do anything for her.**_

_**I tip-toed over to the door and looked through the crack. After what I saw, I crashed through the door and glared holes through the man who had Nami chained to the bed, out cold.**_

_**"What the hell are you doing here, you little fucker?" The tall, red-haired man snarled. I felt terrified inside, knowing fully well who this man was.**_

_**He was Kiolu Axel. He had kidnapped before. He had raped before. He had most definately killed before.**_

_**And he had just escaped from jail.**_

_**And I was standing in front of him with no where to run. I couldn't help but feel unborn tears stinging my eyes, but I didn't show that I was scared for my life and Nami's life. **_

_**Axel advanced upon me. "I asked you a question, mother fucker!" His fist was about to collide with my head before I heard a high, shrill voice.**_

_**"No! Axel, please! He's my friend! Don't hurt him!" I dared to open my eyes to see Nami, blearily trying to sit up in bed. The man who had commited so many crimes and was probably going to commit more tonight, smiled at my best friend.**_

_**"Kay, honey."**_

**A/N: HA! I am ending for today! RnR please! lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had minor writer's block x) so DON'T HURT MEEEEE!!!!!!! Oh, and Kai, don't worry; I'm gonna spend the rest of Cole's time with us at Rina's house. :) AREN'T I A SMART COOKIE??? Mmmm...coookkieee...ANYWAY!**

**ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV and bold and italicHayner's POV**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**"Honey?" I asked, doubting my ability to use my ears. I mean, Nami couldn't possibly be connected to such a rotten man! ...Could she? She got a guilty look on her beautiful face as her ocean eyes eyes drifted to the right. (**_**That means she's lying, Hayner.**_** Yes, I know. **_**Just thought I should tell you.**_** ...Who are you?!? **_**I am you, oooooooooooohhh!**_** ...Am I really that weird? **_**Yes.**_** Huh...ANYWAY!)**_

_**"Uh, Hayner..." I looked her straight in her clear eyes. Her eyes...they were...**_**bigger**_** than usual. Like, they were almost bugging out of their sockets!**_

_**"Don't even **_**think**_** about lying to me. I know you too damn well, Nami," she looked down, defeated.**_

_**"Ok...well, Axel...he kidnapped me and brought me here. As you can imagine, I was flippin' terrified when he took off my blindfold," Nami paused here for a little, humor-less chuckle. "But when he explained a few things to me, I kind of went insane. Like, literally. So I'm **_**guessing**_** that's why he chained me to the bed and tranquilized me." I gave a short laugh as she glared daggers at the delinquit.**_

_**"What things were explained?" I couldn't help asking as Axel helped her out of the chains and she stood in front of me, smiling. I still couldn't shake the fact that she looked...hypmotized.**_

_**"Well, for one, Axel is my father. That's where Kai got her red hair," I gasped. That wasn't right. I **_**knew**_** her parents when they were alive. "And two," she pulled out a gun. "I have to kill you."**_

**I ran as fast as I could towards the shot. Olette, Kairi and Sora were hot on my heels. **_**Please let Namine be okay, please, Dear Lord, let her be alright.**_** Great. I was taking a leaf out of Olett's book. I was praying. Yeah, like **_**that's**_** gonna help Nami.**

**Turns out she wasn't the one in trouble. She was the one causing it.**

**We crashed through the door to see Namine, looking...well, hypmotized. Beside her was...**_**Axel**_**. I knew him, when I had to stay the night in jail...Seifer's fault. I don't hang around with him anymore. I shuddered as I looked at the man that ruined my life. **

**"Well, well, look who we have here," the man said, leering at me. "Roxas...we meet again..." I felt a chill down my spine. Only when I saw Namine shriek and drop the gun, backing away from it quickly, did I notice what was on the floor.**

**Hayner...I dropped down and cradled him in my arms. Olette cried out and checked his pulse. "Nothing." she choked on fresh tears. I cried for a minute, then I looked up at the sick, rotten, etc. man still standing, showing no emotion in those cold green eyes.**

**"You fucking bastard! First, you rape me, then you kill Hayner! You're a fucking asshole!" I felt another tear roll down my cheek as I recalled the one night I stayed in jail.**

**"Hayner..."**

**"Hayner..."**

**"Hayner..."**

_**Falling, falling, falling. It's fun, I must admit; it feels like I'm flying. Of course, I can't see anything. And isn't that the joy of flying? Being able to see things you couldn't from the ground? Well, the only thing around me is darkness.**_

_**Waitaminute, there's a light! Must go to it! Gliding is fun too, I think as I'm gliding to the narrow hope of escaping the endless dark. But something makes me stop.**_

_**"Hayner..."**_

_**"Hayner..."**_

_**"Hayner..."**_

_**The voices are those of my friends! But the voices are coming from behind me, away from the light. I turn around for a second, a split second, and make my decision.**_

**"He's not waking up!" Sora yelled. (A/N: Happy Kai?) **

**"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Olette screamed.**

**"Hayner? Wake up...please? I'm sorry. Axel hypmotized me. Please Hayner, wake up..." Namine pleaded softly.**

**"He's not going to wake up..." I heard my own voice, hoarse from crying, say in defeat. There was no use. There was no waking him. "Goodbye, Hayner."**

We brought his body to the hospital and Axel to the police. We never stopped crying the whole time. Olette, Kai and I even cried through our sleepover at Olette's house. We cried ourselves to sleep, we cried in our dreams, and we cried when we woke up and realized it wasn't just a bad dream.

We walked to the hospital to see if anything had changed. Maybe he had come back. Maybe. I just had to believe.

"Excuse me, Doctor?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is there a Sasaki Hayner here?"

"Why yes! Yes there is!"

"Is he...okay?"

_**You can't blame me.**_

_**I never did like the dark.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, thank you to everyone who reviewed:) I didn't think this many people would like my story! I have some bad news for you guys though...**

**IT'S OVER:( This is the last chapter. Oh, and to anyone who might've thought Hayner lived...he sadly didn't. That's why the previous chapter ended with **_**You can't blame me. I never did like the dark.**_** ANYWAY!!!**

**ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV and bold and italicHayner's POV.**

**Even though there's no more Hayner POV! ): so instead, bold and italic will be Selina, an OC.**

_**Chapter 7:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in you for a while, but there was a lot on my mind. Yesterday was Hayner's funeral...But I'd rather not talk about it._

_I'm going out with Roxas now. He broke up with Olette for me, and I guess I __should __be happy...but I'm just...__not_

_I don't know how I can face everyone at school now...I mean, my best friend is...__dead__...everyone will be staring at me and making me feel worse by 'offering their condolences'. FYI, it doesn't help! At all! _

_Rikku, my older sister, moved to Cali on Monday without telling us, and since Kai and I are too young to take care of ourselves, we got to choose where we wanted to live. Kai's been living with Sora for these past few days and me? Well, I took Hayner's place in the Sasaki household. You know, it's not like they already had __enough__ kids, Larxene practically begged me to stay with them. So here I am, in Hayner's old bed, supposedly asleep, or so everyone thinks. _

_I miss him. I can't help it. He was my best friend._

_Do you think he misses me?_

_Love Always, Namine_

I tucked my diary under my mattress and just lay there, staring into space.

Damn Axel. He's such a...URGH! Words cannot DESCRIBE the hate I feel for Kiolu Axel. He made me...he made me _murder_ my best friend.

I will get him back.

I heard the doorbell ring but made no move to get it. Alice ran to the front door and let the person there in. I covered my face with a pillow. If it was for me, I didn't want to see anyone.

"Namine?" I threw the pillow at whoever it was and buried my tear-stained face into the comfty sheets. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Nami...ne?" I almost smiled. Almost. Roxas still couldn't call me Nami, no matter how many times I've asked him to call me that.

"Go away, Roxas." I could almost see the pained expression on his handsome face.

"Namine, please..."

"Just _leave_ Roxas!" I lifted my head and screamed. "I don't want to see anyone! Go away!" his blue eyes widened.

"Okay, honey, I'm going," he kissed my damp cheek and proceeded to leave the room. I buried my face in the sheets again and cried.

**What was **_**with**_** Namine lately? I mean, I know Hayner died and everything, but I'm her **_**boyfriend**_**! She should at least have time for **_**me**_

**I kicked a rock as I wandered in no particular direction. Where else could I find myself but Twilight Haven; the ice cream store that Hayner used to take Namine to all the time. As I gazed into the large window, I envisioned the two of them, sitting in their favourite spot by the window, eating ice cream. Hayner would always order a chocolate, double-scoop cone, opposed to Namine's favourite; a one scoop, vanilla cone. They were always so different from one another, Hayner being the loud, obnoxious, funny guy, Namine being the quiet, shy, talented girl. But you know what they say; opposites attract.**

**I tore myself away from the happy image. After all, there was no way it was happening; Namine was crying at home and Hayner was...well...you know. **

**I saw a flash of orange ahead of me, and I hurried to catch up with it.**

**"Olette," I said, turning her around. It wasn't Olette. "Oh," I said uncomfortably. "Sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine..." the girl smiled.**

**"My name is Selina. And actually, I got this shirt from my friend Olette, so it's not your fault for mistaking me for her," **

**"Oh...well, do you know where Olette is?" Selina looked at me sympathectically.**

**"You don't know? She moved. Back to Traverse Town, yesterday," I felt my heart drop. Just plain fucking perfect! "Sorry." and with that she continued on her merry way. I sat down on the bench a few feet away and held my head in my hands. 'I'm losing them' I thought.**

**I lost Hayner, beccause death took it's toll; I lost Olette, because she moved away. And I'm losing Namine, because she dies a little inside every day.**

**I'm so fucking sick of this.**

_**I lost him. Good. Now he won't suspect anything.**_

_**They deserved it. They did. And Axel wouldn't have known hypmotism if it weren't for me.**_

_**Olette didn't move away. Well, in a way she did. She moved in with Hayner.**_

_**And now for my next target; Namine.**_

**A/N: That is the end! The end is that! RnR! Oh, and I'm planning on making a sequel, but it would help me a lot if you guys gave me some title suggestions? Oh, and I need 4 nice names; two boys, two girls. Send 'em in! Thanks:) **


End file.
